jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
"Cyclops" Velociraptor
The "Cyclops" ''Velociraptor'' is a figure featured in series 1 of The Lost World toy-line. Description This Raptor derives its code-name from the fact that it only has one working eye; the left eye sports an enormous scar over it (presumably caused by a fellow Raptor), creating whiteness to the pupil. As opposed to its comrade: the "Raptor", which is a repaint from JP series 1, this figure features a brand new sculpt. The figure comes packaged with only one piece of capture gear: a muzzle attached to a chain that cuffs aound the animal's ankle. Cyclops' main action feature is similar to the Thrasher T-Rex: pull the tail side to side and the head thrashes left to right to break loose from it's capture gear. Repaints & Re-Releases Jurassic Park Dinosaurs Series 1 In 1999, Hasbro released several repainted figures from Kenner's previous Jurassic Park lines as a promotion for the newly opened Islands of Adventure park. For this line, the "Cyclops" aspect was ignored and the eye was painted with a functional pupil. The color scheme was made to look reminiscent of the raptors seen in the first film. This was done by simply inverting the color scheme of the previous version, turning the body predominantly beige with green stripes. Jurassic Park III The figure was repainted again in 2001, this time released in conjunction with the toy line for Jurassic Park III. Packaged with two other repainted figures and accessories, the figure was part of a three pack titled "Dino Tracking Set", which was sold exclusively at Walmart stores. The main beige body color remained the same as the last repaint, though it was given a tan overcoat with black/brown running down the back. Keeping in line with the features of the newly designed raptors, the figure was given red eyes with circular pupils and two white stripes which ran down the neck and torso. Also released for the JP III line was a repackage of the JP dinosaurs repaint. These were primarily intended for sale in Mexico though several shipments wound up in KB Toys retailers across the US. Jurassic Park Dinosaurs Series 2 Repainted a third time in 2004, the figure was included as part of series 2 of Jurassic Park dinosaurs. The color scheme was similar in design to it's predecessor but hearkened back to the colors seen on the original. The body was colored light green with a white underbelly and was given dark green side stripes and red eyes with circular pupils, similar to the JP III raptors. An interesting note is that this paint job marks the first time that the scars across the figure's body are colored in, making them appear to be fresh wounds. Trivia *Unlike the appearance of the sole female and tiger-striped males featured in the film, this figure seems to be based upon the appearance of the raptors in the novel. In the story, the abundant raptor population on Sorna is the main vector for the DX plague that has begun to sweep the island. With the disease progressively causing insanity among the raptors, their already poor social structure is in a state of deterioration due to their increasingly violent behavior. As described, the emerald colored hides of the adults are laden with heavy scarring and even fresh wounds attributed to frequent infighting among the pack members. *It is likely that the figure is also based on the Green Velociraptors encountered in Sega's The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade. Though the figure's color scheme is slightly different from what is seen in the game, it is sculpted in the exact same pose as the attack positions displayed by it's in-game counterparts. *It has been speculated that this figure was intended to serve as somewhat of a leader to the Isla Sorna Raptor pack. The extensive scarring found on the Velociraptor's body presumably makes it an elder challenged by its younger subordinates and in-effect, Isla Sorna's equivalent to The Big One. *The Scarred Raptor Leader could have possibly been inspired by the figure since both feature scars on the same eye. *The pose of this Velociraptor shares resemblance to the Green Velociraptor made my Mattel. Category:Toys Category:Kenner Category:Raptors Category:Velociraptor